The Lonely Life
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: Ryuga remembers the fight with Rago and giving Kenta the Star Fragment...but everything else is a blurr. Now he's in the middle of nowhere with an old friend of his who has the same case of memory loss. What happened to them and where are they now? What will happened to them now?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lonely Life **

** I OWN NOTHING!**

** Chapter 1: Beginning **

** Ryuga **

The snow falls lightly. I sit in the hotel lobby gazing out the window.

"What are you doing?" The voice sounds behind me and I see one of my favorite bladers, Zatanna.

"What are you doing here?" I ask gruffly.

"Nice to see you too, Ryuga." She plops down next to me and I shoot her a glare. She mimics me and I give up. I can't beat her when it comes to glares.

"I asked you what you're doing here!" I say. She looks at her nails for a moment and then back at me. She meets my eyes and I gulp a little. Her silver eyes are intimidating…even to me. She flips part of her hair over her shoulder and stands.

"I could ask you the same thing." She starts to walk away. I study her appearance in my head. Her long black hair pulled back in a half-moon bun, her silver eyes that scare me a little, and her beautiful face that stuns you. She wears a small jacket with a mini skirt, both snow white. Her leggings are snow white and reach down to the brown boots that are exact replicas of mine. She wears her bey gear on a loose belt around her waist.

"Are you just going to stare off into space or are you coming with me?" She stands in front of me again.

"What?" She rolls her eyes. "I thought you left."

"You're coming to get coffee with me…besides you need some company." She laughs a little at my sour face.

"I don't like coffee."

"Then I'll get you something else, but you're coming." She grabs my bag and my wrist. She pulls me to my feet and starts to drag me with her. I smile and scoff a little.

Zatanna's the only one I let do this. Ever since we were kids and she saved me, I've let her do what she wants. Without her, I wouldn't be here.

"Quit doing that!" The protest brings me back.

"What?"

"Staring off into space…it's creepy." She says as she continues to the coffee shop. I smile a little and we enter the little café.

"A Black Coffee, a cappuccino with extra milk, two blueberry muffins, and two #4's for here." She orders. I hope she plans to eat most of that on her own. The server gives her to food and we go to sit down. She sits me a in chair and drops my bag beside me. She divvies out the food and takes a breathe in. I look down at the burger and fries that lay with the muffin and drink. This is an interesting dinner.

"So, what's up with you…" She says as she unwraps her muffin.

"You know that a cappuccino is a coffee drink, don't you?" I ask and she nods.

"You're still drinking it." She says. She dips her muffin in her coffee cup and takes a bite.

"How do you like that?" I ask. She takes one of my fries and dips it in the coffee. She takes a bite and acts like it's good. I make a face and we both laugh.

"You didn't answer my question…" She takes a bite of her coffee soaked muffin and stares at me. I sigh a little and sit back in my chair. I finger a fry and just watch it turn in my fingers.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." She raises her eyebrows, the cue for me to start spilling. I sigh again and put the fry in my mouth. She takes a sip of her coffee.

"I'm dead." I say the simple words and she spews coffee all over me. I wait a moment and watch as shock colors her features.

"WHAT?!" She demands. A couple heads turn our way and I look away.

"Keep your voice down." I look at her and she takes a deep breath.

"What do you mean, 'I'm dead.'?" She spreads her hands and I explain.

"You know about the whole Nemesis thing…right?" She nods. "Well, I "died" in that battle. I really did…or I think I did. I don't know what happened. I remember giving my star fragment to Kenta and then nothing…" I stop and try to remember.

"Okay, don't leave me in suspense!" She motions for me to continue as she takes a bite of her burger. I do that same and wait a moment.

"Next thing I know, I'm back on the road and this snowstorm blows in. I'm forced to take shelter here at this hotel."

"That's so weird…" She says. We eat in silence for a moment.

"So where are you going?" She finally breaks the silence.

"I don't know." I say truthfully. "I just started walking like I would before."

"You know what's weird…"

"What?" She pauses a moment.

"I had the same sorta thing happen to me."

"You did?" She nods. Zatanna goes on to explain that she was in the hospital with a sickness. She was feeling worse and worse every day. She then said one day, the hospital disappeared and she appeared here.

"I've been here since…I don't know how long ago that was though." We both eat in silence, both of us lost in thought.

"I wonder what that means." I mutter. My eyes are drawn to the window. The snow falls lightly.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of The Lonely Life. I sorta got the idea for this story from Kingdom's Oathkeeper's story: Snow Bridge and another source. (An Anime I watched a while ago. It will remain unnamed for now, because it will probably give away the storyline.) I was reading Snow Bridge (a couple moments before I started to write this) and I wanted to try to do a story like it but still different. And thus, The Lonely Life was born. **

** So, thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you thought. Hope you liked it. TTYL**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Lonely Life**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: Kita and Daichi**

**Ryuga**

"Hey," Zatanna asks me after we eat. We start to walk out of the café and into the lobby. "Do you think our stories might be connected?"

"Why do you say that?" I comment as we continue.

"Well, we both…" She stops for a moment.

"What?"

"Do you sense that?" She turns around and I follow suit.

"I don't feel or sense…" I stop when I feel something crash into my side. I turn to see a little girl on the ground. She rubs her hip and gazes up at me.

"KITA!" A voice calls out and I turn to see a little boy running towards us. He comes over and kneels beside the little girl.

"Are you okay?" Zatanna asks them as she crouches down to their level.

"Yeah, thanks." The little girl says.

"Who are you?" Zatanna smiles kindly.

"I'm Daichi and this is Kita."

"Are you two siblings?"

"Yeah, I'm nine and she's eight." He answers. I look them over quickly.

The little girl looks her age. She has long pink hair tied up in a twin tails hairstyle and tan skin. She gazes at me with big, white/silver eyes. She gets up and I can see her outfit. She wears a black shirt and a pink, tutu-like skirt. She has a dark, too big jacket around her shoulders and her bey gear is attached to a belt on her waist. She has dark brown boots that look more military then little girl type shoes.

The boy is dressed differently. He has also has tan skin but has white hair instead of pink. His hair is kinda long with small pieces sticking up here and there. He has bright blue eyes that aren't kinda as big as his sister's. He wears a black, sleeveless shirt with black pants. He has dark brown boots and wears a jean jacket tied around his waist. His bey holder is on his arm with his launcher at his waist.

"I'm sorry. Kita, you gotta stay with me." He chastises her but I can tell he's doing it in a loving way.

"Sorry, Daichi. I thought you left me for a moment and I was trying to catch up with you." She stands with some help from her brother. After helping her stand, Daichi wraps her arm in his. He looks up at us and tries to smile.

"Is your sister blind?" I say bluntly and Zatanna gapes at me. The boy waits a moment, then nods.

"Yes," Kita's eyes…I knew they was something off. Her silver/white eyes were unsettling and wouldn't focus on anything.

"I'm sorry." Zatanna says beside me. She smiles at Daichi and then takes Kita's hand. She brings the small hand up to her own face and traces her smile. I realize what she's doing. She's letting Kita "see" her smile. The little girl smiles herself and then holds her arms out.

"She wants to give you a hug." Daichi explains. Zatanna complies and hugs the little girl's frame. I watch Kita's face and many expressions pass it. Shock, happiness, sadness…all these rush through her unseeing eyes.

"Thanks for the hug." She says after the hold breaks.

"So, how did you two get here?" I ask. Daichi meets my eyes and then looks away.

"I remember a little. We were in a car with some adults…I think they were our parents. Anyway, we were going somewhere and…I don't remember much after that. I remember a white room and loud machine sounds…then I was here. I walked around a little and that's when I found Kita. But for some reason, she was blind. We still don't know why." He sighs.

"I guess you don't talk much either." I comment to Kita. She shrinks back a little and shakes her head.

"She's always been shy." Daichi answers. Zatanna and I share a look.

"Why…why don't you two stay with us for right now?" I say.

"Until we find your parents…how's that?!" Zatanna adds with a smile.

"Alright…Kita, what do you say?" The little girl seems to look at me and then reaches up to find her brother's face. He guides her hand and she smiles, answering yes.

"Then let's go." The four of us start walking through the lobby. Daichi and Kita are in front and Zatanna stays back with me.

"What's your last name?" Zatanna asks.

"Ichinose…Daichi and Kita Ichinose." Kita says. It's one of the few times she has said anything.

"Ichinose?" My old friend mutters. Her eyes widen and she almost freezes. I grab her arm and make her continue. She is silent for a while.

We pass a lot of people and I notice the scenery never changes. The beige walls that blend with the beige carpet. The lobby chairs and couches filled with business people and other families. We pass several kids and mothers. The hotel employees who seem a little too eager to help build on my rising suspicions.

"Stay here for a moment." I tell the others. I walk over to a receptionist's desk and ask for the location of the door.

"Oh, sweetie. You can't leave yet." The woman giggles like I've made a joke about puppies.

"What?! Why not?!" I demand. The woman looks at me and her eyes seem glazed over.

"They still have plans for you!" She says, a little too peppy. I narrow my eyes and ask what she means. She laughs and changes the subject right as Zatanna joins me.

"Well, enjoy your stay here at Hotel Shi No Tenshi!" She says with a wide, slightly creepy smile. The brunette goes back to her work and we walk back to the others.

"What a weird name!" Zatanna says.

"Don't you know what it means?!" Daichi asks. She shakes her head and I start to explain.

"She's American born and moved her when she was little. Her Japanese's isn't as good as ours."

"Oh."

"What's it mean?!" She pushes.

"Shi No Tenshi…means…" I start to tell her but Kita finishes.

"Angel of Death." The little girl stares at the floor with a grim expression.

"So…we're at the Hotel Angel of Death."

"In English, that's what it translates to but in its original form, it means Angel's Death."

"Hotel Angel's Death…not creepy at all!" Zatanna says. I think about what the receptionist said earlier.

_"They still have plans for you!" _

"What did she mean?" I mutter to myself. I look around one more time and notice we're right back where we started. "And just what is this place?!"

** Thanks for reading this chapter of The Lonely Life. So…I hope you liked it! Review when you're done reading please! **

** So really quickly, two things. One: I looked up the name Shi No Tenshi and it literally means Angel's Death. So that part was correct. Just so you know. **

** Two: This story is introducing characters till chapter 5. That's when the real storyline/plot is revealed and the story starts! Just warning you. **

** So thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought in the review section below. Thanks again, TTYL!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Lonely Life**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter3: Hansuke**

**Zatanna**

"I can't get over the feeling that we shouldn't be here." I whisper to Ryuga. We walked back to the café and let Daichi and Kita get some food. They sit at a table a couple feet away, scarfing down food.

"I know. What's your deal with their last name?" He nods to the kids. I look over and watch Daichi help his sister eat. It's so sweet but I can't believe that…

"My doctor was Doctor Atsushi Ichinose. He had two kids…but here's the kicker, their names were Daichi and Kita."

"So your doctor was their father."

"Yeah."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"I had heard they had been in an accident and the kids were in the ER. I don't remember anything after that." I answer as I raid my memory. I can't remember anything else...about anything. I feel like that was the last thing I might have done.

"Hey," The four heads swivel over and we sit a teen boy standing there. He's got red hair that sticks up a little and he has dark purple eyes. I think it's a bad combination but it suits him. He's got on a black tee with white pants. A blue jacket lies across one arm and his bey gear is strapped to his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Ryuga growls a little and I place my hand on his arm. We exchange glares and I win. I turn and smile at the boy.

"How can we help?"

"Can you tell me how much the Med Sandwich is?" I rattle off the numbers and point to it on the board. He laughs and thanks us. After he leaves, we continue our conversation.

"What are your thoughts on the hotel? On this place?" I ask; Ryuga's silent for a moment.

"I don't like it!" He rubs under his nose and thinks for a moment more. "Angel's Death?! Not my favorite thing."

"So, it looks like I'm not the only one who thought the name was creepy." I follow the voice and see sandwich boy's back. His mouth overflows with partly chewed food as he talks. "Nice to meet you, Hansuke!"

"That's not my name." Ryuga mutters.

"That's YOUR name, isn't it?" I correct him. He chuckles and swallows his food.

"Yeah, Hansuke is my name. Sorry if I confused you."

"I'm…" Daichi cuts off Kita mid-sentence. He gives a weak smile then whispers to Kita.

"Ryuga…" Ryuga says his name quietly, but Hansuke nods.

"Zatanna." I say after him.

"Nice to meet you all. I still don't know your names." Hansuke looks at Daichi.

"It's…Natsu." Daichi lies with a warm smile. "Natsu Tsubasa and this is Yukime Kai." Kita muffles a protest but Daichi taps her mouth. They told us their names…but why are they changing them now? Did they lie to us and him? What are they hiding?

"Well, it's nice to meet you two." Hansuke smiles.

"You mentioned something about the hotel! What do you know?!" Ryuga interrupts harshly. I nudge his arm and he practically pushes me back. I scoff and we focus back on the conversation.

"Oh yeah, you can't leave yet." Hansuke takes a bite of his sandwich and sends us a food-filled smile.

"Manners, much?!" Ryuga mutters and I kick his shin. He grimaces and glares at me. "Alright then." He says. He whips out his bey but I stop him.

"Not here. I'll kick your butt later…" I whisper in his ear. He growls a little and puts his L-Drago away. Hansuke shoots us a weird look but shakes his head.

"Anyway, nobody leaves here…I've been here for years!" He laughs crazily and I feel a sudden urge to get Daichi and Kita far from this guy. I'm even thinking about letting Ryuga loose on this guy.

"Why not?" Kita asks innocently.

"Oh, they don't let you."

"Whose they?!" Ryuga and Daichi ask.

"Hansuke…you shouldn't have said anything. Two teens stand by each other with wicked smiles on their faces. One's a boy and one's a girl; they look identical.

"Who are you?" I ask. The girl steps forwards and cocks her head, making her wide smile look vicious.

"I am Ai and this is Akira…we are the Yakunan twins. We are here to get you all. He wishes to see you."

"Who does?"

"Why, the owner of this here joint…" Akira says.

"Our dearest father…" Ai intervenes.

"Mr. Death Angel himself." The two finish. I feel Ryuga grab my arm and he steps in front of me, protectively.

"We're not going anywhere with you."

"Oh, yes you are." Ai giggles.

"We have orders to bring you all in." Akira scoffs.

"Well, it looks like you're going to get a bad grade from Daddy-Poo cause we're not going with you."

"But, Mr. Ryuga sir." Ai says after he finishes.

"What?"

"You don't have a choice." She claps her hands together and trapdoors open under his feet. Ryuga yells as he falls down. Daichi runs around the table to comfort a scared Kita.

"You…you…" Kita stutters.

"Anyone else going to object?" Akira asks. No one moves.

"So what happens now?" I ask. Akira smiles evilly and aims his eye at me.

"You all join your friend down there." He claps his hand and the floor opens under our feet. Before I can react, I'm falling.

I can't see the others but I hear Kita's screams. We continue to fall into the ever-black darkness below us.

** Thanks for reading this chapter of The Lonely Life. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner but there's a lot going on at my house right now and I just didn't have time to write or just couldn't think of anything. **

** So what do you think's gonna happen?! They're off to meet the hotel owner, Death Angel himself…DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

** Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you thought. I was feeling kinda creepy and dark while writing this so…I don't know how well that came out on my "paper" Anyway, TTYL! **


End file.
